Many conventional transducers convert a diaphragm deflection into a voltage proportional to the size of the diaphragm deflection. Often, the sensitivity of these transduction systems is limited by the level of signal interference in the form of electrical noise from various sources. In a conventional condenser microphone, for example, a few sources of signal interference may include one or more of the following: the size of the sound inlet opening in the microphone housing; the air flow through the capacitor gap; the impedance of the converter circuit system; and the size of the microphone back volume.